idle_skillingfandomcom-20200213-history
Smithing
Forges There are three forges available from which you can craft items; you start with one unlocked and can buy the other two. Every anvil has a charge which is consumed each time you craft an item on it. The number of available charges are displayed next to the anvil and selecting a forge will show how close you are to recovering a charge. Charges are recovered over time at a constant rate, regardless if you're on the Smithing screen or not. Anvil Costs Each forge has its own maximum number of charges, which must be upgraded seperately. However, each forge starts with a different number of charges. Charge Recovery Infinity Forge There aren't many upgrades that decrease the recovery time on forge charges, making the time required to upgrade items the largest bottleneck in Smithing instead of resources. Therefore, it's highly recommended to spend the first 200 gems you acquire on the Infinity Forge, which completely bypasses the need for charges in addition to awarding +100% Smithing EXP. You may instead want to save 500 gems for the Gem Portal , and then after recovering 200 gems, buy the Infinity Forge. Forge Coupons If you don't have the gems to purchase the Infinity Forge, then there are Forge Coupons that have a rare chance to drop in Raids. These coupons recharge your anvils to the maximum amounts you've purchased, making them useful if you've depleted all of your charges. For best efficiency, use these when you've unlocked all three forges and a moderate amount of additional charges. Smithing Items Tiers There are eight tiers of craftable items, each requiring a different set of resources. Access to each crafting tier is unlocked every 10 levels. Access to the final two tiers, Zaqqic and Gaxial, are unlocked with Construction upgrades. Double Crafting One of the last orange Mountains skill perks grants +20% chance to double craft per level, up to 100%. When successful, this perk allows you to craft two items for the cost of one, skipping the next upgrade cost and only consuming one forge charge. When you've cleared The Mist and have unlocked the Skilltree Overcharge Ascension perk, the Double Crafting perk can be upgraded to 200% chance. Every % after 100% acts as "Triple Crafting", meaning you'll be able to craft three item upgrades for the cost one. Similar to before, this means upgrading an item will skip the next two upgrade costs and still only consume one forge charge. When you've cleared Maelstrom and have unlocked the All Star Rebirth perk, the Double Crafting perk can be upgraded to 300% chance, allowing "Quadruple Crafting". Crafting List Smithing/Trainee|Trainee Smithing/Novice|Novice Smithing/Skilled|Skilled Smithing/Adept|Adept Smithing/Virtuo|Virtuo Smithing/Master|Master Smithing/Legend|Legend Smithing/Godly|Godly Smithing/Warped|Warped Smithing/Djinnic|Djinnic Smithing/Zaqqic|Zaqqic Smithing/Gaxial|Gaxial Smithing Boosts Crafting an item from higher tiers awards more EXP per upgrade than lower tiers. There are also ways to increase the amount of EXP earned and smithing starting levels. Smithing EXP *One orange skill perk that grants crafting +20% more EXP per level, up to 200%. *5 Cards that increase Smithing EXP from crafting, up to 400%. *The Infinity Forge bonus the Gem Shop increases Smithing EXP by 100%. Smithing Levels *The 4th item from Shop 2 in Contracts grants +1 level per purchase (up to 10 levels). *Gift shop painting from Raids increases starting level and reduces EXP required to level. *The Skill Max Ascension perk grants +1 level to Smithing per purchase. Category:Crafting